


За такое спасибо не говорят

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В подарок СС, альфа-маме фандома ГК, которая хотела Рэя топом</p>
            </blockquote>





	За такое спасибо не говорят

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepSpindles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/gifts).



Каждый божий раз, когда Брэд встречается с Рэем, у Колберта зубы почти буквально истираются в иракский песок, в пыль дорог, что трескались под колесами их хамви два-один. В прах с мест последнего вздоха иракских детей, случайно попавших под обстрел. Иногда Брэду кажется, что в его голове засел маленький Персон, комментирующий все происходящее: «Это пиздец, Брэдли, как ты докатился до такого?»

Да он и сам не понимает, как так вышло, но каждый свой выходной он отправляется к Рэю. Или Рэй тащится к нему. Все зависит от того, куда нелегкая доля морпеха занесет сержанта, пока Персон работает там, где работает. Они как две белки в одном колесе, но бегут в противоположных направлениях, кажется Брэду. Насмешливые интонации Рэя словно поселились у него в голове. Круг замыкается.

\- Привет, Брэд, - Рэй с видом заправского фокусника извлекает пару банок пива из холодильника.

Он не унимается, он всегда на волне позитива и специально поет слишком высоко и пронзительно, чтобы было смешнее:  
\- And I want you... You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug...  
Рэй виляет задницей, дразня Брэда. 

Они плюхаются на диван, включив телевизор фоном. Показывают какой-то старый комедийный боевик, кажется, «Гудзонский ястреб», но Колберту неинтересно. Он отхлебывает «Bud» из алюминиевой банки, чувствуя привкус либеральной урбанизации на губах, не теряя при этом бдительности, словно за диваном прячется хаджи, готовый в любую секунду выпрыгнуть оттуда и расстрелять лежащего рядом Персона. Какая-то херня творится в голове у Колберта, и Рэй это замечает.

Он вытягивает ногу в драных джинсах и босой ступней неуклюже гладит колено Брэда, медленно и почти нежно. Брэд вопросительно поднимает брови и делает еще один глоток из банки. Из телевизора несутся звуки выстрелов и крики. Рэй улыбается и поигрывает бровями, на щеках образуются задорные ямочки, а в глазах черти танцуют какой-то пошлый танец.

\- Я люблю тебя, Рэй, - большая рука накрывает ступню, поглаживает ее свод пальцем.

Он повторяет эти слова как мантру в последнее время. Не то чтобы это было неправдой. Просто все его эмоции будто притупились, когда Рэй ушел из Корпуса. Как будто Айсмен и правда начал превращаться в человека изо льда. 

И каждый раз, когда он это произносит, фраза становится все более бесцветной. И каждый раз Рэй отвечает:  
\- Спасибо, сержант Колберт.  
И в очередной раз Брэд отвечает:  
\- За такое спасибо не говорят, капрал Персон.

И так снова и снова. Как в порочном круге... Рэй начинает пиздеть про сурового Айсмена, что расчувствовался к старости, но, кажется, отвечает он так, потому что не верит в искренность слов. Бля, куда они скатились, если Рэй, понимающий Брэда с полуслова, - даже не так, с полувзгляда, - перестал доверять ему во всем.

Поук говорит, что все дело в доверии. Тони вообще любит болтать, но нужно признать, что в его телегах есть смысл. Не зря Райт так любил записывать его псевдофилософские изречения в свой дроч-блокнот. Да и долгий брак как показатель говорит сам за себя, ведь тот до сих пор безумно любит свою жену и дочку и оберегает их, как может, от всего.

Тони говорит, что это как тест с падением. На доверие. Откидываешься назад и падаешь в невидимые тебе объятия. Доверился бы Брэд Рэю?

\- Блин, Поук, ты же понимаешь, что если я плюхнусь в худющие руки своего радиста, я их в лучшем случае сломаю, а в худшем — раздавлю Персона как таракана.

\- В том-то и дело, брат, - Эспера пожимает плечами и засовывает зубочистку в рот, - что ты сам до конца не осознаешь, что думаешь на самом деле. Это звучит глупо, но Персон, как ни странно, морпех. Даже больше тебе скажу, он морпех элитного подразделения. А значит, прошел всю ту же физическую подготовку, что и мы с тобой. Ты не сломаешь ему руки, поверь мне. И вообще, чтобы сломать этого пиздливого засранца, нужно нечто большее, чем один унылый Айсмен.

Поук смеется и сваливает быстрее, чем Колберт осознаёт сказанное. 

Но его слова накрепко оседают у Брэда в голове. 

\- Брэд, ты снова завис, - Персон толкает свободной от хватки ногой Брэда в плечо, - что творится в твоей викингской башке в последнее время? Тебя хотят повысить, или в какой-то стране третьего мира обнаружилась нефть, и доблестное правительство США срочно решило освободить несчастное общество этой страны от гнета несуществующего тирана? Тебе пора сваливать, а мне запасаться платками, учится готовить чизкейки и ждать тебя как примерная жена своего солдата с войны? Бля, это были бы самые хреновые новости.

Брэд внимательно смотрит на него и чувствует, что Рэй просто пытается скрыться за всей этой бессмысленной трепотней, словно пытается заболтать сам себя. Но на самом деле стойкий оловянный солдатик внутри Рэя начинает гнуться куда-то вниз, к земле. Колберт это прекрасно понимает, но, скорее по привычке, затыкает Персона, чтобы оставить иллюзию нормальности происходящего. 

\- Рэй, завали хлебало, - Брэд притягивает Рэя за ноги.

Растянутая черная майка собирается складками на груди и задирается, оголяя накачанный живот Персона. Брэд не удерживается и проводит рукой по прессу.

\- Ладно, Брэдли, - Рэй отпихивает Брэда, ставит полупустые банки на журнальный столик и идет в спальню, - кино сегодня отменяется. Ты со мной?

Айсмен усмехается и идет за Рэем.

Пока Брэд тащится следом, как в тумане, словно принимая трудное решение, Персон успевает стянуть с себя майку и джинсы. Путаясь в трусах, этот мелкий придурок пытается одновременно стащить нижнее белье и достать смазку из ящика в шкафу. Он напевает, фальшивя на каждой третьей ноте:  
\- I want to fuck you like an animal... 

Брэд подходит сзади и прижимается к нему, отбирая заветный тюбик. Утыкается носом в отросшие волосы и вдыхает запах сигаретного дыма, шампуня и чего-то неопределимо домашнего. От этого становится спокойнее, уютнее. 

\- Не-не-не, контрол-фрик, - Рэй подпрыгивает и пытается выхватить смазку, но Брэд уворачивается быстрее.

В спущенных трусах брать сержанта морской пехоты в захват не очень-то удобно. Рэй флегматично пожимает плечами, как бы сдаваясь. Но ненадолго. Он вновь протягивает руку и как бы невзначай говорит:

\- Блядь, ты же, садист, будешь растягивать меня так долго своими пальцами, что я кончу только от них. А я так не хочу, я хочу твой охуенный большой член в себя. Так что живо гони сюда смазку, Брэдли. 

\- Рэй, я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.

Зависающий Рэй - прекрасное зрелище. На это можно смотреть так же долго, как на огонь, работу других и подкачку в торренте. Серьезно. Он мило открывает и закрывает рот, карие глаза делаются круглыми, как два озера, а брови взлетают от удивления едва ли не до линии роста волос. Так Рэй выглядит лет на пять моложе, словно не было с ним всей пережитой ими херни. Картина «Охуевший радист» маслом. Брэда эта картина умиляет, забавляет и немного раздражает одновременно. 

\- Стоп, что? Брэдли, тебя что, подменили инопланетяне? Или это какая-то новая промывка мозгов от Сиксты, чтобы повысить подчиняемость обезьянок-астронавтов среди взвода? Я к такому не готов. Это почти такой же облом, как когда рекрут напиздил мне, что на службе в морской пехоте меня ждут горячие тайские цыпочки. Конечно, я не жалуюсь, в конечном итоге мне достался горячий Айсмен с охрененными сиськами, но блин... Брэд, ты серьезно?

Снова защитная реакция в исполнении Рэя Персона. 

\- Рэй, прекрати нести нервную хуйню. Капрал Персон, это приказ. - Брэд напускает на себя самое суровое выражение из своего арсенала, и Рэй понимает, что попал.

У него, блядь, даже колени начинают трястись. Он давно хотел Брэда, но в глубине души понимал, что этот контрол-фрик сосредоточен на исполнении одной роли, и, казалось, его это вполне устраивает. Но теперь у Рэя наступает полный разрыв шаблона, потому что Колберт говорит абсолютно серьезно.

\- Есть, сэр, - это все, на что хватает Персона.

Он, наконец, стягивает болтающиеся трусы и идет к кровати, садится на нее и смотрит. Наблюдает, как медленно раздевается Колберт, и словно видит его впервые. Как будто это их первый раз. Брэд стягивает белую футболку, и Рэй смотрит на его накачанную грудь, на мышцы, гуляющие под кожей. Персон знает, как искажается на спине рисунок татуировки, которую он так любит гладить пальцами и почти никогда не видит во время секса с Брэдом. Рэй бессознательно проводит пальцами по своей радио-вышке на плече, будто она может оттуда исчезнуть.

Персон смотрит, как Брэд расстегивает штаны своими длинными пальцами, вынимает пуговицу из тугой петли, тянет за собачку молнии вниз, как светлый деним открывает безумно длинные стройные ноги. Рэй нервно сглатывает. На что он подписался, когда связался с психом с ПТСР?

Когда Брэд молча снимает боксеры, Персон вдруг ясно понимает, что у него стоит. А он-то думал, что от волнения у него все опадет. Он как будто сам девственности лишается. Это же Брэдли, черт подери.

Тюбик летит обратно в руки к Рэю. Ловит его он явно на одних спинальных рефлексах, мозг уж точно полностью отключился. Потому что сообразить, что происходит и, главное, зачем, ему не удается. Вся его пиздливость исчезает, словно во время боя, и он молча делает все, что нужно.

Брэд в коленно-локтевой позе - это как сотня неожиданно сбывшихся эротических фантазий. Рэй устраивается сзади и утыкается лбом Брэду между лопаток. Ему нужна пара секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, он вдыхает теплый запах кожи Колберта, слизывает капли пота, показывающие, что Айсмен тоже волнуется. Рука Рэя ползет к члену Брэда – у него тоже стоит, и Персон почему-то с облегчением вздыхает. Ухмылка расползается по лицу Брэда, но Рэй не видит ее, хотя чувствует кожей.

Палец медленно кружит вокруг ануса Брэда, мягко и нерешительно. Рэй вылизывает его шею, другой рукой пощипывает напряженные соски, прикусывает плечи зубами. Ему неудобно, потому что Брэд такой здоровенный, и приходится вытягиваться, но в кои-то веки Рэй молчит и не комментирует происходящее.

\- Рэй, ты уснул?

\- Никак нет, сержант.

Рэй мстительно вставляет средний палец в тугую, смазанную дырку и наслаждается сдавленным «ох» обычно сдержанного даже во время секса Брэда. У Рэя крышу сносит, когда он понимает, что трахает Айсмена пальцем. И вообще тот факт он трахает Айсмена. Найдя, наконец, правильный угол, он нажимает на простату и чувствует, что сам готов кончить только от того, как Брэд подмахивает ему. От того, как он тихо и низко стонет, как длинные пальцы сжимают угол подушки и теребят простыни. 

Брэду нравится — это главное, что может выкинуть мысли за борт. Ему более чем нравится и тогда, когда пальца уже два... а когда присоединяется третий, Брэд не выдерживает и произносит: 

\- Рэй, я же не баба, трахни меня, наконец.

\- Терпи, - Рэй прикусывает мочку уха Брэда, словно вспоминая ему все те разы сладкого садизма, - нам же важно, чтобы ты получил удовольствие от первого раза. Если хочешь, мы всегда можем остановиться и поменяться местами.

\- Только попробуй, Рэй … - Брэд сдавленно стонет. - Делай уже что-нибудь.

Персон, чертыхаясь, пристраивается сзади, сжимает свой член у основания, чтобы не кончить сразу, как подросток, от блядского вида распластанного под ним непривычно раскрасневшегося Брэда, который, уже совершенно не смущаясь, подается назад. Будто Айсмен растерял всю свою айсменовость, и это из-за Рэя. Как тут не кончить?

Когда головка проталкивается в узкую жадную дырку Колберта, Рэй думает о чем угодно: о голом мастурбирующем на дохлую корову Крестном отце, о тете Мардж, которая весит, как слон, и ее жировые складки свешиваются на фут со стула, когда та сидит за обеденным столом. Рэй думает о разлагающихся трупах хаджей на обочинах иракских дорог, об атомном войне и мутантах, о шпинате, застрявшем между зубов Чаффина. Он думает о чем угодно, только не о том, что трахает Брэда. Иначе он сойдет с ума от нахлынувших ощущений. Это так охуенно, что не описать.

Брэду надоедает ждать, и он сам насаживается на член Рэя одним движением, под аккомпанемент их дружного «блядь». И того, похоже, покидают остатки сознания, он отдрачивает Брэду и долбится в него, словно кролик, обожравшийся энергетиков. Он покрывает укусами плечи Колберта, вылизывает шею, а пальцы левой руки сжимаются на покрытых потом бедрах, соскальзывают вниз и возвращаются обратно, чтобы снова сжаться. И Брэд, черт подери, отвечает самозабвенно, как никогда: совершенно порнушно стонет, прячет лицо в изгибе локтя, как будто смущается своей реакции, и это все что тоже совсем непривычно. 

Это охрененно. Брэду кажется, что он падает в пропасть, но в голове нет ни единой панической мысли, и это, мать его, прекрасно. Почему он не сделал этого раньше? И ему уже плевать, чтобы в конце его размажет по дну так, что позвоночник вылезет наружу, пробив черепную коробку.

Впервые Брэд кончает раньше Рэя, изливаясь в его кулак. Ощущения такие, будто он действительно упал и разбился. Ни единой целой кости во всем чертовом теле, все переломано к чертям. И Брэд кайфует, как мазохист со стажем.

Рэй поскуливает, как собака, когда кончает следом. У него перехватывает дыхание от запаха секса, оттого, как Брэд сжимает его член внутри себя, от вида татуировки перед его лицом, оттого что он может лениво слизывать с нее капли пота, пока тело содрогается в посторгазменных судорогах.

Брэд откатывается и ложится на бок, когда Рэй выходит из него. У Персона вид обдолбанного воробья на измене, он явно не вкуривает, что произошло. И это не нравится Брэду.

\- Тащись за полотенцем, ленивая задница, сегодня это должен делать ты, - Колберт совершенно по-засрански улыбается, и Рэй рассеянно топает в ванную.

Когда они, наконец, устраиваются спать, - Рэй под боком у Брэда, чья огромная ручища закрывает его от внешнего мира, - Колберт говорит:  
\- Мне понравилось.

\- Еще бы, папочка Рэй-Рэй знает, что делать со своей мамочкой, - по привычке сонно шутит Рэй, но Брэд чувствует, что Рэя наконец отпустило.

Когда они засыпают, Айсмен разбирает рэевское «я люблю тебя, Брэд», которое тот бурчит ему куда-то в подмышку.

\- Спасибо, Рэй, - не менее сонно иронизирует Колберт.

За что получает локтем под ребра. Но теперь они оба знают, все идет своим чередом. Брэд тянет к себе свою деревенщину, верующую единственно в религию гонок NASCAR, за подбородок и смачно целует.

\- Бля, Брэд, не слюнявь меня, я только зубы почистил.

Брэд лишь тихо фыркает, закрывает глаза и отключается.


End file.
